


Kitten's Milk

by pleasetsky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, au i guess??, blowjob, i dont know how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasetsky/pseuds/pleasetsky
Summary: "Master, I'm thirsty.""Well, you know where to find your water bowl.""N-no, master. I don't want water.""So, tell me what do you want.""M-Master's milk."





	

It's been a long, long and boring day. Otabek couldn't really pay any attention to his classes. The thought of leaving his pet 7 a.m. to only return at 7 p.m. was making him feel guilty. 

He couldn't help but think about how Yuri was gonna mess everything in his sight. He would drop things, destroy his charge's wire, and the toilet papers, and everything he could do to make time pass while he was alone. He would do it because he loves to make Otabek lose his nerves. 

Also, he would do it because he loves to be punished later. 

Otabek didn't realize he was grinning. 

When the last class was finally over - thank God - he quickly drove back to his flat. Wasn't a very long way. He barely took his shoes off when his pet's slim figure appeared on all fours in front of him. 

"Welcome back, dear master." Yuri smiled and slightly giggled his ass. 

"I'm home, dear pet." Otabek smiled back, petting Yuri's hair gently. "Have you been a good boy while I was away?"

"Yes, Kitten's an angel." 

Otabek chuckles. "Good boys don't lie." He looked around, seeking for the mess he was expecting to meet. Nothing seemed out of the place. "But I guess you really learned your lesson last time."

Yuri shivers, but don't stop purring at his master's caress. 

"Master, I'm thirsty." He dared to say. 

"Well, you know where to find your water bowl."

"N-no, master. I don't want water."

"So, tell me what do you want." Otabek raised an eyebrow. 

"M-Master's milk." Yuri murmured, embarrassed. 

"I didn't hear you."

"I want master's milk." He was louder and tried not to stutter this time. He knew it pissed his master. "Please, master. I was a good boy today... Can I have milk, please? Please?" 

Otabek grinned. Seeing his pet beg this much without even teasing was such a beautiful thing. He hadn't let Yuri taste his "milk" lately. It was his punishment after spitting some of it in their sheets some days ago. Yuri couldn't really help it, though. His master made him choke so hard that he almost blacked out from lack of oxygen this day. 

"Since you were a good boy, you can have your milk today, my dear." A gently smiling Otabek let out of the blonde's hair only to touch the black collar around his pet's neck. It has a little bell attached to the leather by a pink ribbon. The bell rang a little with his touches. Yuri's eyes were sparkling from happiness. 

Otabek attached a leash to Yuri's collar and guided him to their bedroom. He turned his head to enjoy the sight of Yuri's slim, naked body crawling behind him, green eyes on his brown ones. He sat on the bed's edge and unbuttoned his jeans, revealing a semi-hard bulge. 

"You can come on, kitten. Feed yourself." 

Yuri positioned between Otabek's legs and gently buried his nose on the prominent bulge. "I missed you, master. I felt lonely all day." He inhaled deeply and started removing Otabek's pants and underwear. He licked the hardening shaft a few times, before using his hands to tug at the base in a growing pace. When Otabek was fully hard, Yuri's mouth evolved his cock's tip, tongue savoring the pre-come. 

Otabek's sighs and grunts quickly turned into moans as Yuri worked on his entire cock. Yuri's gaze were all lust, as he bobbed his head on his master's cock, using too much saliva, because he couldn't really control his desire to taste his milk. He scratched Otabek's inner thigh, knowing his reaction would be an involuntary push onto his throat, much to Yuri's delight. He couldn't really talk with his mouth full of cock, so he purred on it, sending vibrating waves to Otabek, that would make him shiver. He knew Otabek was close when he was fucking his pet's throat mercilessly, making his eyes tear. 

He let out a long and loud moan and came into Yuri's tongue, letting his pet taste his milk. It was thick, with an salty flavor that Yuri enjoyed so much. He closed his eyes and sucked his master's sensitive tip, trying to get as much as possible. He swallowed with a smile on his swollen lips. 

"Master, thanks for feed me." Yuri was mumbling against his master's thigh. 

"Are you satisfied, kitten?" Otabek petted Yuri's hair. 

"I'm never gonna be satisfied, master."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not a native enflish speaker and I'm writing this at late night, so it's unbeta'ed and all. I really need to get this out of my (dirty) mind lmao If you read it I hope you have enjoyed /////;w;/////


End file.
